


Alstroemeria

by 9foxgrl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace Ops - Freeform, Arc Family - Freeform, Clover Ebi Lives, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jaune's team will not hesitate, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Student Shenanigans, Team JNPR - Freeform, Team as Family, elopement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: Marrow was a simple Faunus who wanted to prove everyone wrong. Jaune was an Omega who wanted to prove everyone wrong. Upon meeting their bond cemented quickly. Is it destiny or something more?
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

A Sweet Something

Marrow Amin was a simple man, at least he would like to think so. As a Faunus growing up in Mantle, no one had expected much out of him. His mother; who raised him alone for the majority of his life, tried his best to provide for him while working nights at a factory. She told him of her life growing up in Menagerie before she had moved to Solitas with his father. Against the odds, he made it into the academy, graduated early, and became a Specialist for the military.

Jaune Arc wished he was a simple person. Born as an Omega to a Faunus mother and Human father, he was kept cloistered in the family’s estate as the family’s secret. While his sisters were free to follow whatever career path they wanted, he was not.

Cultural laws demanded he is docile, and submissive, as his future role would never be that of a warrior. He must be prepared to be an obedient spouse and protective mother.

Despite his mother being an Omega herself, and her own rejection of how Faunus treated Omegas, she trained him to be a homemaker, seeing it to be his inevitable fate. Jaune’s only consolation was that his parents would give him free rein as to who he chose as a mate.

Defiant of his parent’s wishes, he stole off into the night with a bag full of supplies that would help him pass off as a human. He had forged his way into Beacon Academy with the desire of becoming a Huntsman like his forefathers. He did not want to be a submissive, but an equal in the eyes of his partner.

Instead of what he had expected from a combat school, he found himself entangled into a conspiracy, complete with two immortals warring over the future of Remnant. Now he was traveling across Remnant to protect ancient magical relics from a woman scorned.

And that was how these two souls met on the cold streets of Mantle, after a mistaken arrest and a mission out in the tundra. 

The two were drawn to each other from the moment they had met in Atlas. As the ‘weakest’ of their teams, the two bonded over the stubbornness of their team’s veterans and ridiculousness of their notions of survival.

* * *

Marrow laughed when Jaune told him of Team JNPR’s shenanigans at Beacon. Including the memorable day when Nora got a hold of their history professor’s coffee and spiked it with chocolate liquor that she had gotten from an upperclassman. The hammer wielder had then gone on a rampage on campus.

“You had to get the _Headmaster_ involved?”

“Nora is bad enough on coffee alone! But add in the alcohol? I had to call in the reserves!” Jaune replied when he showed the man the video from the _‘Coffee Incident V. 3’._

Marrow all but swooned as he watched Jaune practically breakdancing around Nora to keep her in one spot while Ozpin struck at her muscles with his cane. This went on for several minutes, until she flopped to the floor boneless as a worm. The video ended with Ren and Pyrrha dragging her away.

“Well, I’ll give you credit, you’re surprisingly flexible.”

Jaune tried and failed to hold back his laughter when Marrow explained exactly why he was banned from the entire financial district of Atlas, three restaurants, and a bowling alley when he was first learning to control his semblance. 

“It’s not my fault! I didn’t know snapping repeatedly would make people stumble and fall.” Marrow pouted.

“And the fact you did this to the asshole who tried to throw coffee at you?” Jaune asked as he watched the grainy video taken from a surveillance camera.

“Coincidence.” Marrow replied firmly. “That’s my story, and I’m sticking to it…Don’t tell Clover, but I told the Faunus students on campus if one of the restaurants give them shit, let me know. I'll sneak down there for a repeat performance.”

Jaune fell off the sofa laughing.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the two admitted their feelings were more than friendship and pushed themselves further along than any normal partners. Like now, the duo found themselves entangled under the sheets of Marrow’s bed after returning from a mission in the tundra. They were panting and gasping as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Their clothes were scattered across the floor in careless piles, forgetter in the haste to satisfy their carnal desires.

“You…are…perfect.” Marrow panted as he nipped along Jaune neck. The whine Jaune let escape from his lips made Marrow feel more feral and protective. “Perfect. Beautiful. _Mine_.”

 _“Yours.”_ Jaune whispered back as Marrow bit particularly hard at the base of his neck.

Jaune fainted at the combined stimulants of pleasure and pain, but Marrow’s eyes narrowed at the taste of sweetness in his mouth. A sweet something…that was branding itself into his very soul, bonding him to Jaune.

_Omega_

Marrow’s soul and instincts screamed at him. Jaune was his other half now, his mate, and future bearer of his children. But in exchange, he would protect him.

Just as Jaune carried the shield, Marrow would be his sword.

When Jaune awoke the next morning, he pressed a hand to the bond mark and nearly had a panic attack. Marrow calmed him down by scenting him and cooed sweet words into his ears.

“I’m your partner Jaune, your mate. I’ll do everything in my power to protect you.”

“You…you won’t just keep me trapped and expect me to give you children?” Jaune asked timidly.

“No.” Marrow replied firmly. “While I do wish for a big family, we won’t start that until you are ready. You are my equal, not my submissive.”

Jaune’s face burned as Marrow nipped at the mark. If he noticed Marrow’s protectiveness later when he encountered the ‘Thirty Moms’ in Mantle, he said nothing. But he did laugh when they suddenly stumbled and fell into a mud puddle.


	2. Four Years Later: After the Fall of Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrow wakes up and just takes a moment to be a happy father and husband. Thankful for the choices he made along the way.

On the northern coast of Sanus, was the trading town of Orleans. Serving a port of trade between the Kingdoms of Vale and Atlas, the town had endured during a great deal during the Great War and again during the Grimm War. Orlean’s pride landmark was the large lighthouse/bell tower that sat atop the hill overlooking the town. The large white building had been designed by the Lucrecia family, the former owners of the land prior to the Great War after their son enlisted in the Valean Navy. When they found out the young man died at sea, they left the coastal city and resettled in Vale.

However, outside the town’s wall was a cozy cottage that was home to two of the town’s protectors. It was a modest home, built from stone and lumber as a wedding gift from the Arc family for their son and his mate. The large skylight over the kitchen and living room allowed natural light into the house during the day and provided a starry sky at night. Flowering honeysuckle crawled up along the garden wall that surrounded the house and the orchard that grew around it. The garden had been Jaune’s idea after the twins were born, it would give them a safe place to play in full view of the kitchen.

* * *

After the ‘Atlas Incident’; Marrow and Clover chose to leave with Jaune’s team to Vacuo. Marrow, primarily because he wanted to protect Jaune at all costs, secondly, to make sure no person was stupid enough to try and flirt with him, and thirdly meet his in-laws for the first time.

Irindana was very much like her son, a bright light that just drew you in and made you feel safe. But her husband Lucian on the other hand was intimidating. A retired Huntsman and liaison to the Atlas Military, Lucian wasted no time interrogating his new son-in-law about his intentions in full view of the others.

“YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED?” Ruby screamed.

“Well, not in the traditional way,” Jaune replied as he rubbed at the bond mark. “We sort of eloped before the elections.”

Marrow had to cash in on his favors with the Happy Huntresses for that one. Luckily, Robyn was ordained to perform marriages. Sneaking into the courthouse to file and get a copy of the marriage license without letting the military know, that was tricky.

Nora screamed in anguish before joining Ren and Oscar’s interrogation of him and threatening to break his legs if he ever hurt Jaune. Team RWBY added in they would bury him in the tundra, but Jaune venomously shouted at them to leave his husband alone.

The third and fourth shovel talks by Jaune’s sisters and Ozpin only cemented Marrow’s desires. Even if Jaune couldn’t see it at times, he was a beacon of light to so many people.

After Salem’s fall, there was a rather comical all-out brawl when they announced Jaune’s pregnancy. If Marrow wasn’t so busy fending off his sisters-in-law, he would have fallen over laughing at the Ace Ops having a paintball fight with teenagers for the right to be the twin's godparents.

* * *

In the master bedroom that overlooked the garden, Marrow was awakened by the rising sun. The Faunus took a moment to get his bearings before rolling over to face his mate.

Marrow smiled as he looked between them and found their children had snuck into their bed again during the overnight thunderstorm. Their daughters; Zinnia and Iris were curled up under one of the knitted blankets from their godmothers, with Zinnia’s tail peeking out. Iris was curled up against Jaune’s stomach. To Marrow’s further amusement, found her to be awake and looking pensively at the ceiling.

“What are you doing awake little one?” Marrow asked.

“Listening to the babies,” Iris replied, her left ear atop her head pricked up. “They’re moving a lot this morning.”

“They are, which is why we should let your mum sleep some more.” Marrow whispered. 

Discovering that Jaune was pregnant again was wonderful news, finding out that it was going to be triplets was a tad intimidating. Whereas the twins took the news enthusiastically, his sisters-in-law and former teammates jokingly asked him, if they plan on beating the Arc family record of eight children.

“What are you smiling at?” Jaune asked curiously.

“You, glowing.” Marrow replied as he leaned over their daughters to kiss Jaune’s forehead.

“You’re such a sap,” Jaune replied as he practically rocked himself out of bed due to the combined weight of the triplets.

“You can sleep in longer you know.” Marrow started, Iris nodded in agreement with him. "I can cook breakfast for the girls."

“I would, but one of the triplets won’t stop curb-stomping on my bladder,” Jaune replied with a wince as a practically hard one seemed to his left side. “And my kidneys.”

“Bad babies!” Iris declared as Jaune stepped into the adjacent bathroom.

Marrow laughed, loud enough that Zinnia woke up. When Iris told her the babies were making mum feel bad so early in the morning Zinnia shouted ‘STOP MAKING MUM FEEL BAD!’ at the top of her tiny lungs.

Jaune came back into the room to find Marrow on the floor laughing so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the twin's godparents are Iris: Vine & Nora, for Zinnia: Harriet & Oscar. All the Ace Ops are honorary aunts and uncles along with Team RWBY and Ren.  
> For the triplets; they are planning another paintball war despite Winter already calling dibs.

**Author's Note:**

> Alstroemeria: devotion & friendship


End file.
